Se houver amanhã
by Flaviackles
Summary: A guerra estava próxima, e os dias pareciam voar. Naquele momento a única coisa que eles podiam se apegar era a esperança. Esperança que ainda podiam ter muito mais momentos juntos.


Autora: Flaviackles

obs: Os personagens dessa fic não me pertence *chorando* , afinal se eu tivesse o Draco eu não estaria aqii :s e se eu tivesse o Draco, o Harry e o Ron...ÓH Viiiida :s

Resumidamente, eu não tenho ninguéem!Nenhum deles me pertence, eu sei, eu sei, é cruel, mas é a viiida.

Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, eu fiz porque eu amo escrever com esse casal lindoo. Mas reviews é o que me faz continuar e me deixa feliiz =D

Fic (s) escrita(s) para o Projeto - **Sectusempra de amor não dói 4.0 do Forúm 6V -*** , Pinhãaao ( Harry/ Draco)

_Quando as letras estiverem em itálico , é o pensamento / lembrança de algo . bllz? _

* * *

** Se houver amanhã...**

Harry pousou a vassoura no campo de Quadribol e foi seguido pelos outros jogadores da Grifinória. Eles seguiram lentamente para o vestiário. Rony se aproximou dele caminhando ao seu lado.

- E aí, vai se encontrar com a Ginny de novo?- Harry assentiu, odiando o fato de estar mentindo para seu melhor amigo, mas também não podia contar o que de fato fazia todas as quartas depois do treino de Quadribol.

Um dia contaria a Rony, _um dia_,pensou triste. Talvez esse dia nem chegasse. A guerra estava tão próxima, que cada dia e cada atitude era de enorme importância, o que apertava ainda mais na sua consciência por estar mentindo para Rony, mas simplesmente não podia contar ao seu melhor amigo o que ocorria, por mas que negasse todos aqueles encontros significava mais do que ele queria acreditar.

Era a última quarta de treino, talvez o jogo nunca existisse, nunca mais subiria numa vassoura e sentiria a sensação mais maravilhosa que já sentirá.

Aqueles treinos eram apenas modos de distração, uma esperança cravada nos pensamentos inocentes e esperançosos, que o fim de semana chegaria. Que Harry Potter ganharia a _Guerra._

Dumbleodore contou a Harry que alguém havia lhe informado onde o lord das Trevas estava escondido com seus fiéis seguidores, decidindo que seria uma boa tática um ataque surpresa, com a presença de alguns Aurores, todos da Ordem e os alunos do sétimo ano que quisessem lutar.

- Vou sim. E você vai fazer o que?

- Ver a Hermione.- disse simplesmente com os olhos perdidos, os dois se viam na mesma frequência que sempre se viram, mas os dias pareciam voar desde a descoberta do esconderijo.-Estou nervoso com sexta.- disse agora olhando para Harry.

- Vamos ficar bem Ron.- Harry deu um sorriso amarelo e molhou seu rosto.

Minutos depois estava indo para as arquibancadas da Sonserina, onde estava deitado um loiro com um braço dando apoio a cabeça e o outro largado no chão, suas pernas formavam um quatro, seus olhos cinza brilhavam em direção ao céu.

- Boa noite Malfoy.- o loiro levantou o olhar, revirou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Boa noite Potter.- Harry se sentou ao seu lado, abraçando os joelhos.

Essa mesma rotina tinha sido seguida por dois meses, depois que Harry sobrevoo por cima da arquibancada das serpentes e viu Draco lá e foi lhe pedir explicações ...

_- Espiando Malfoy?_

_- Não precisa reclamar Potty, sabe que esses treinos não servem para nada.- falou tentando manter a voz firme. Tentando, esses dois meses fizeram Harry perceber que Draco fingia não se importar muito bem, o que na verdade era uma mentira. E esse lado do loiro ele queria conhecer muito mais..._

_Harry olhou surpreso para Draco:- Você sabe?_

_O loiro voltou a encarar as estrelas:- Foi eu que contei ao Dumbleodore._

_Harry colocou a mão na boca surpreso e se sentou:- Por que faria isso?_

_- Estou cansado Potter, eu não quero ser a marionete de Voldemort ou de qualquer outra pessoa.- ele falou sereno. Sim, era isso. Mas também ele estava fazendo isso porque se importava com muitas pessoas que viviam dentro e fora de Hogwarts, por mais que ele negasse._

_Na quarta seguinte, Harry o viu novamente e foi até lá se sentar ao seu lado e tentar puxar alguma conversa._

_Draco reclamou e falou que nunca seriam amigos, e isso não ia acontecer só porque eles iam morrer. Harry bufou dizendo que podiam ganhar..._

- Então, o que você fala ao Weasel quando vem me ver?- perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Que vou encontrar a irmã dele.- fala hesitante.

- O quê? Argg Potter não me compare aquela ...

- Psiu, não fale mal da Ginny.

- Ok heroizinho. Preparado?- fala como se estivesse pronto para começar um jogo de perguntas e respostas.

Harry franziu a testa antes de entender ao que Draco se referia:- Hm, não, eu estou com medo.- disse sinceramente se deitando no chão frio.

- Mentira? Eu achei que você não sentia isso.- falou sarcástico.

- É o que esperam. - Harry deu de ombros.

- É o que você pensa Potter. Você tem que parar de ser tão altruísta.

Harry revirou os olhos:- Talvez você tenha razão.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. - falou sem modéstia alguma.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Draco voltou a falar:- É uma pena...

- O quê?

- A guerra, eu treinei muito esse ano...

-Acha que esse ano seria diferente?

- Claro, eu tenho visto seus treinos Potter.- deu de ombros, com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry riu:- Isso foi errado. Mas a primeira coisa que irei fazer quando a guerra terminar é provar que você está errado.

- Combinado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio até que Harry tomou coragem e pegou a mão de Draco que estava bem do lado de sua barriga, ele sentiu o outro garoto ficar tenso, mas logo relaxar.

A mão de Harry estava tão quente, e era tão macia que Draco pensou que não queria soltá-la durante muito tempo.

- Malfoy?

- Hm?

- Se eu ganhar... Isto é, a guerra, porque o nosso jogo eu tenho certeza que vou, eu posso te chamar de Draco?

Draco resistiu a vontade de rir, mordendo o lábio inferior:- Não, você pode pegar minha mão ou até me beijar, mas nunca faça uma calúnia dessas.

- Até te beijar?- Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para olhar o loiro.

- Só se você ganhar. – Draco falou olhando dentro dos olhos do moreno, e mesmo com a boca fechada, Harry viu dentro dos olhos acinzentados ele dizer '' Ganhe ''. Harry assentiu levemente entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Draco.

Ele faria de tudo para ganhar.

* * *

Faça-me feliz deixando reviews :)

Bjuus '


End file.
